


Time Travels

by TheHawaiianQueen



Series: Time Travels [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Keith and Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Plot Twists, Some underage drinking, Time Travel, Voltron, there will be blood - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHawaiianQueen/pseuds/TheHawaiianQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40 years into the future the paladins are faced with a threat that has made any chance to saving the universe impossible with the destruction of the Black Lion and the death of the team. The only option to have any hope for the future is to send Kashi the green paladin of that era back 40 years to fix the future. Kashi also must be careful to not mess up events that may gravely affect the outcome of not just the future but also her own existences.</p>
<p>on hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present Day Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> 10/30/16 CHAPTERS ARE BEING UPDATED!!! I'm making changes and stuff so bear with me.  
>  I will be using the tag "Voltron Time Travels" and "Voltron Time Travels updates" for this fic please check it if you wanna keep up.  
> You can also ask me questions on my Tumblr @TheHawaiianQueenPersonalBlog 
> 
>  
> 
> I think I should note that in my AU Keith and Lance are both bisexual. Most the fandom says Keith is gay but not in this one. I like to change things up. Matt will be in the closet gay as well. 
> 
> Special thanks to nihilistninja for being a huge help with the editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a long wait. A lot of thing have been going on and if you follow me on tumblr you get an idea. I will post more often to get this story moving.  
> this is almost 5k words.  
> Special thanks to nihilistninja for being a huge help with the editing.

Team Voltron came out of the training room still full of energy. They had been at it all day. Hunk and Lance were still throwing jabs at each other, Keith was walking behind them (keeping out of range), and Pidge walked beside Shiro, holding his hand. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to nap right there, but Shiro helped her along.

After making it down the hall they went their own ways to get changed and freshen up. Hunk and Lance hit the showers and Shiro and Keith went to see what Allura and Coran were up too. They hadn't seen them all day. Padge went to her room and get herself together and most likely sleep before she even did that.  
  
Shiro and Keith entered the control room and both got a little more than concerned to see Allura sitting down and looking very pale. Coran was sitting next to her and giving her a pouch of water. Allura looked drained, like the life force was pulled out of her. "What's wrong with the princess?" Shiro asked worriedly. Corran was starting to open his mouth and Allura cut him off with the wave of her hand. "I'm fine..." she began. "I just feel a little weak that's all."

Both Shiro and Keith looked at each other than at Allura, then both eyes fell to Corran for something else that Allura probably wasn't telling them. Corran sighed and stood up. "Well.... It's a lot more than her feeling weak." he began glancing at Allura who was rubbing her temples and giving him a small nod. "For some reason Allura has somewhat lost her connection to the castle and the lions." Shiro and Keith both were taken back by this. If Allura couldn't flying the castle they had be stuck on that peaceful planet until something happened.  
  
"We don't know why. The castle has also be having some issues holding power and rebooting it to the control room. We've been trying for hours to fix it." Coran looked concerned for Allura as she stood up a little off balance. Putter all her weight on the control panel and holding her head. Coran moving to help her before she held her hand stopping him. Allura taking a breath. "I'm fine Coran. We'll figure out something about the castle and my connect to the lions. For now we're in a good hidden spot from the Galra." Allura spoke with a tone of annoyance and authority and started shoving Coran with one hand and Shiro and Keith moving back.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat, I'm sure Hunks fixed something delicious. Come on let's go!"  
  
Allura was shoving all three of them with little effort. She was strong even with whatever was going on with her. Halfway out the door a bright light and noise made them all turn around. In the middle of the control room was a portal. Blue, purple and pink blending together. Shiro quickly put himself in front of Allura and Keith activating his bayard going into a fighting stance. The portal facing the wall to the right of the doorway. Shiro activating his arm as the portal moved violently.

A bright light made them shield their eyes only hearing a scream of "MOM!" And a loud bang and a thud as something hit the floor. Shiro was the first to look and see the trail of red blotches leading to the dentin the metal wall. Red splattered on the wall, dripping to the floor leading to the person laying unmoving. A puddle of red quickly growing around them.

Shiro quickly moved over to them ignoring Keith's calling him from behind Coran. Shiro was able to pick up more features as he got closer. This person was tall, strong built, clearly seeing the muscles on their sleeveless arms and broad shoulders. Along with the heavy scarring. Mostly in black cloths, Shiro couldn't tell much more on details. He knelt down turning them over carefully touching their shoulder already coated his hand in blood. Now even more carefully turning them over showing their face. Blood dripping from the hairline down the face. Nose bleeding cuts all over their face. Blood was dripping from their mouth as well.

They were clearly unconscious and in bad shape from whatever happened. Shiro quickly scanned them, and released rather quickly that this person was a girl from the ripped blood soaked green and used to be white shirt revealing a strap of a sports bra. Shiro made quite note of the deep gash on her side dripping blood. She looked like she had been beaten up badly.

"What the hell happened to her?" Shiro muttered under his breath. Keith walking over seeing her face eyes going wider than normal. Allura gasping at the blood everywhere. Shiro quickly saying "She's hurt really badly."  The portal making another bright light and louder nosiness than before disappearing into nothing.

Everyone in shock from what had just happened. Keith keeps looking at her in the face studying her.

He walks over to Shiro on the other side clearly seeing the big scar across her nose mimicking the one Shiro has. Only her's looked worse as if someone had intended to make it as bad as possible. Keith deactivated his bayard and knelt on the other side of Shiro. Keith placed a hand on the girl's arm. She was cold. Still barely breathing but way to cold. Keith without thinking picked her up out of Shiro arms and yelling at Coran and Allura in the process.  
  
"What the hells wrong with you guys she's dying here! She needs to get into a pod. Now!"  
  
Keith's tone was aggravated and sharp. Coran quickly ran out the room, Keith right after him with the close to death girl in his arms. She wasn't as heavy as you'd think she would be with her height and amount of muscle and big toned frame. Allura and Shiro were behind them.    
  
Once they got to the pods, she was in there in a matter a minutes. In one of those stupid outfits naturally they left on important items out of respect. Blood still on her face she was put in there. Coran reading the pod as it scanned her injuries. Coran got pale before glancing at Allura. Keith was covered in her blood and Shiro's hand were mostly bloody.  
  
"According to this she should have been dead. She lost more than 80% of blood. And both her lungs were damaged. She's got internal bleeding and her heart swollen from I would say hitting the wall. All her ribs are damaged and her heart rate is 220. How she didn't die on the floor is beyond my comprehension."  
  
Coran' s voice was a mix of impressed and alarmed. Allura just looked at her with worried eyes. Pidge and Lane ran into the room looking pale and both frantic.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Yeah! What's with the blood trAIL! KEITH MY BUDDY YOU'RE BLEEDING!!  
  
Lance now rushing over to Keith and inspecting him and trying to drag him into a pod. Keith was about to said something before Pidge cut him off.  
  
"Umm who's that?"  
  
Pidge ask while moving next to Shiro staring at the pod with the girl in it. Her head tilted to one side studying her for a moment before looking at Shiro.  
  
"What the hell's going on where'd she come from? She looks like she had been blown from hell!"  
  
Lance said while still holding Keith getting blood all over himself not really caring. Shiro shook his head looking away from the pod.  
  
"We don't know who she is. She appeared threw some portal in the control room unconscious. She was almost dead as you can see.." Shiro holding his hands palms up showing the blood on them and then gestures to Keith who's shirt is soaked in blood just from carrying her from the control room there. "She lost most of her blood. And from what Coran just read off she's lucky to have made it into the pods."  
  
Lance let go of Keith and walked up to the pod looking at whoever this was. Her muscular frame was clearly visible in the tights healing suit. Her face wasn't really feminet with her jawline coming at angles that are more on men like Shiro's order. The more Lance looked at her the most she just looked like one of those girls that resembles more masculine features. Meaning whoever her father was had dominate jeans. Her hair was a mess in 3 colours a gray layer under golden brown. A puff of white in the centre of her way too long bangs that covered one of her eyes. Lance started noting the scars on her face. One big gash across her nose and a good one on her chin on the right side. Her eyebrows where a dark almost black colour. At this point Lance backed away to stand next to Keith and Shiro. Holding his hands on his hips.  
  
"How do we know she's not going to kill us once she's out of that thing. We know nothing about her at all, why’d you save her again?"  Lance's question was a good one and Shiro couldn't answer it. Shiro glanced sheepishly at Keith who had been the one to tell them she needed a healing pod. Lance turned to Keith and Keith looked surprised that they were all staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lance is right we don't know anything about her and where she came from. So why'd you be so quick bring her to a healing pod?"  
  
Shiro was wondering why Keith of all people who ‘ _fights first ask questions afte_ r’ was the first to make that call. Keith looked at them all trying to come up with some answers to a question he did even know the answer too. Honestly it as spontaneous. Keith felt like he could trust her. Though that wasn't the answer he gave. Something about her didn't make him want to fight. He was worried instantly after seeing her face. Something about her gave Keith had a gut feeling was trusting and that was what he went on he guesses.  
  
"I don't know, it's was a spontaneous thing. She was bleeding out on the floor. I don't really know why. I just did."  
Keith shrugged and hoped that was enough. Thankful Allura chimed in.  
  
"Already she'll be in the pod a while so we can figure out what to do in the meantime. Coran how long does it say she'll be in there?"  
  
"It's says at least five of your earth days, her internal injuries are severe and she'll have to regain all the blood she lost among her other injuries."  
  
Coran gesturing to Keith and Shiro before pointing to the floor. The blood trail from her was more than it should have been. Allura walking over to the pile of bloody clothes on the floor picking them up. Black sleeveless jacket with a white bloodstained hood stitched on. Half ripped green and white blood stained shirt with whatever sleeves it had ripped off. Ripped dark  jeans in an off shade of purple. Her boots where tall and had Voltron's insignia on it in the Altean blue with mix of dark purple trim and blood. The orange burned and bloody band that held the golden part of her hair up. Her belt was heavy and Allura when in the small bags hooked on it. A square cube of Altean tech, a Crystal shard, a bloody ripped picture only thing able to make it out was the words "Happy" and “16th” and that's it. It was taken in the castle and only a Altean dress and two sets legs were could be seen from the damage image. Only other thing was a dagger that looked like Keith's. Allura signs.  
  
"Coran can you please take her cloths to be cleaned them see if you can at least get some of the blood out of them and maybe see about fixing some of the holes if you could please. Pidge see if you can figure out whatever this is and get it working maybe we can learn more about her. This...” Holding the crystal object in her hand. “I haven't a clue what it is but look at it anyway."  
  
Allura handing Coran the bloody mess of clothes in her arms and then handing Pidge the metal cube and the shard of crystal. Pidge and Coran left the room Pidge running to her lab to start working. And Coran off to his newest challenge of cleaning and repairing their new guest clothes. Allura held the dagger still in its case attached to the belt in her hand and held it out to Keith.  
  
"Keith, this looks like yours."  
  
Keith looked at it questioning and then put his hand on his dagger on his belt that looked just like the one the girl had. It wasn't his but he took it anyway and pulled it out. Same cloth wrapped around it in the way he had his own. Pulling his own out, letting her belt fall to his elbow. Seeing it was identical in every way only bloody and had a red band around the handle. Keith was silent studying it for a moment.  
  
"It's not mine but it's the same as mine only more worn. It looks like it hasn't been sharpened in a while."  
  
Keith put it back in its case and held it out for Allura. Allura only held up a had and shook her head. "Keep it for now. Clean it up and sharpen it. You know how to take better care of it. As of right now she's not a threat and we'll give her a chance to explain what happened. For now let's clean up this mess."  
  
Both nodded in agreement, Shiro began to walk out the room with Allura, Keith stayed behind for a moment still staring at her.  She looked peaceful the cuts on her face already healing. Keith wondered who she was and why she was here. Keith left the room looking at his bloody hands. “ _We'll find out soon enough._ ” Keith thought to himself. The blood trail from the control room to the pods was way worse than he thought it was. Like someone just spilled water on the floor. She was lucky she was still alive. 

* * *

She was supposed to come out in five days. But five days turned into week. Then two weeks, then three. She was in there almost a months at this point. Pidge couldn't figure out the little cube she had on her or the crystal worked. The pods open when the person is completely healed and stable. Apparently she was hurt way worse than anyone thought. Usually the pods only kept them for at least a few hours or a day but never this long. She had was literally on death's door and hung on by a thin line. Keith often sat in the room with the pods for awhile each day just studying her. Her face healed the small cuts that were there were gone but the scars on her nose and chin remained. The more he looked at her he noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes. Must be sleep deprived probably. She looked like she could easily be in her 20's close to Shiro's age. But she had a youth to her making him wonder if she was in her late teens but just a very strong frame. She really reminded him of Shiro in a female way. Like if Shiro was a girl and was like Pidge with her hair colour. Tall and buff and kinda cute. “ _Cute? Wait CUTE!?”_ Keith shook himself at that thought. “ _She can't be cute stop thinking that._ ” At this point it was late. Keith got up and looked over at the hovering tray with her clothes folded. Coran found a set of gloves after checking her pockets. He managed to get the blood stains out, and magically fix most the rips. The white of the shirt was amazing after it was dyed red a couple weeks ago. Keith sighed and headed to the door. He wanted to know more about her. Why'd she have his dagger. How'd she get it. Whatever the case was he wanted to know. Keith looked back at her in the doorway wondering if she'd come out of there anytime soon.  
  
Two days later, Shiro was up late again. His usual, has nightmare, wakes up in sweat and then tries to get rid of vivid dreams in laps around the castle. He ended up looking at this girl again. It's been almost four weeks. she had come here close to four weeks and still haven't come out of the pods. It was kinda scary to see they might be this hurt one day and stay in there for a while. Shiro felt himself going under with sleep he quickly got up off the floor and stretching his back out. He made it halfway to the door before a beeping sound made him turn around. The whoosh of cold air hit him as the pod depressurized and the blue glass disappeared from in front of her. Shiro quickly stepped in front of her and she quickly grabbed the sides of the pod clearing disoriented. She tried stepping forward and wobbled, Shiro holding out his arms in case needed.

She held her head in her hand and muttered in Japanese "I fucking hate these damn pods!" Shiro really didn't know what to do. He just stood there waiting. She let go of the pod then wobbled again this time Shiro quickly bought a hand to her arm to steady her. She took it with a firm grip impressive to Shiro.  
  
"Take it easy, you were hurt pretty badly. Just take it easy."  
  
Shiro told her in Japanese, voice filled with concern. He chose Japanese sense she was mumbling in it. Her grip on him got tighter instantly when he spoke and her frame got stif. She acted like she met a ghost. Something that shouldn't be. Split second later she looked at him wide eyes still trying to focus on him in the dark only light was from the pods. She quickly grabbed his right arm cold metal to skin. Squinting at him like her eyes still haven't fully focused on the dark.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Her voice questioning if she had the right person like she was still confused. Shiro just supported her for another moment not saying anything kinda taken back at her change to English with the word she had chosen to say. Her expression changed as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and getting out of those pods. She drops her head down her grip easing up. She was still holding him for most of her support but less than she had been. Her breathing was deep and controlled as if she was making sure she didn't do anything else then she tensed. Her head shot up to look at him, her eyes wide and teeth clenched together.  
  
"My jacket! What da hell did you do with my jacket! WHERE IS IT?"  
  
Her voice was frantic and desperate like if she had didn't know she’d die or something. Shiro a little taken back by this just glanced over to the hover tray with her stuff on it. Her eyes following and she quickly let go of Shiro stumbling to the tray knocking everything on the it while snatching the jacket off and she held it in her hands. Then squeezed it to her chest. Her breathing was sounding like she was at the start of a panic attack. She fell to knees and clenched the jacket as if it was the only thing that mattered. Shiro slowly walked to her making his footsteps known in case she didn't want him close. He was standing right beside her now. She was shaking and her arms were wrapped around her torso keeping her jacket in place close to her chest. He couldn't see her eyes. But he saw a teardrop down her cheek.  
  
"Never! Take this jacket off me again. Don't touch it. Do ever touch it again."  
  


Her voice was shaking. Shiro didn't expect her to fall over and quickly caught her before she hit anything. She was out cold again. Her jacket still firmly gripped in her arms unwilling to let go even if she died right there. Shiro was confused but that was the last of his worries. He lade her down gently and went to the comlink on the side of the doorway. It would wake everyone up but this was important.

* * *

"God why does my head hurt?  
Ugh, my stomach. I hate those pods, god damnit. I'm not Lance, I shouldn't be in them."  
  
The dim glow of an all too familiar blue was a relief to see. Blinking trying to force eyes to focus was difficult, but she managed. A shift from something sitting way too close for comfort. Alarmed and without thinking she quickly moving to the other side of the bed. Shiro quickly put both hands up showing he means no harm and moved  back.  
  
"Calm down, I'm friendly. I'm not going to hurt you I promise. You were hurt really bad when you got here. We got you all healed up. My name is Shiro."  
  
Shiro kept his voice calm and stepped a little closer to her on the bed. Holding his Galra hand out in a friendly gesture. She looked at him for a second and relaxed. She without hesitation took his hand and pulled herself out of bed. Shiro quickly mentally noting it. She wasn't worried.  
  
"My names T... Kashi."

Her small hesitation she knew would put him on edge a bit but whatever. Kashi looked around noting that she was in his room. Still haven't let go of his hand, she notes her clothes are on the table folded by the bed. And splendid, as requested she was wearing her jacket. She was also in Shiro's clothes. Simple black t-shirt and baggy Altean pants. Chuckling to herself knowing that only Shiro clothes would really fit her. She finally lets go of Shiro's hand and stretched. Her stomach growls loudly and she finally notices that she's starving. Then a wonderful smell hits her. Her eyes light up quickly. She knows that small, a wonderful smell that she loves to get to in the mornings.

"Oh yes!"

She quickly turns and the door opening for her as she starts barking into a run. Shiro quickly saying wait but she ignores it, she knows he'll follow her anyway. Her body quickly adjusts from being in the pod and starts getting looser after a moment of an effortless sprint. Then feeling herself getting back into gear she kicks it up a notch. “ _Might as well get a workout._ ” She bolts down the hallway using the walls to bounce around corners effectively. Shiro was way behind her and she knows it making herself giggle with that thought. She turns another corner and sees Lance going into the dining room. She can't help but bolt fast down the hall quickly spinning into the doorway and grabbing Lance and hugging him like no tomorrow.

"What the quinzak!"

Lance tried getting out of her hug but fails. Just giving into it and hugging her back. Definitely confused but hugs her nonetheless.

"Wow, Dude."

Kashi knows that voice. She quickly looks over the table and into the kitchen area. She quickly lets go of Lance making him lose his balance almost falling over. Kashi  easily jumping over the table without knocking anything off and quickly grabs Hunk in her arms. Hunk naturally returning her affection without hesitation. (She really missed this guy.) She saw Allura out of the corner of her eye and screamed with excitement as Coran jumped a little bit. Again jumping over the table and quickly grabbed Allura in her left Arm and Coran in her right lifting both of them off the ground with no problem. Allura shocked only managed a “Hello”. Coran patted her on the head and chuckled. At this point Shiro finally made it. Out of breath and a little sweaty. She quickly jumped over the table yet again and grabbed Shiro’s arm dragging him to the table. Hunk hadn't put anything out yet.

"Shiro! Hunk made Space Enchiladas! With his spicy spirit sauce!"

It was at this point with everyone staring at her questioning she released she forgot to mention some key information. _Oops_. Allura cleared her throat, her way of getting the attention and quickly collecting her thoughts. Kashi already knows what she's going to say but let's her say it anyway hopefully she'd say something else but she doubts it.

"My name is Allura, Princess of Altea and leader of Voltron. It's nice to meet you."

_“Yup, same shit as always. Somethings really don't change.”_  Kashi hinted her dislike for this specific greeting. But whatever let's roll with it. Allura held out her hand and Kashi took it and smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm Kashi, Princess of the training room and leader of the ‘Do Everything to Piss off Lance for our Amusement.’ But nice to meet you as well."

Her sarcasm was picked up by the paladins, Allura wasn't going to pick up on it yet so hell let's have some kicks out of this. Lance kinda looked offended yet satisfied with Kashi's words. Kashi knew this little bubble was gonna burst soon enough might as well try to lighten the mood. See this as an opportunity to find the two missing arms from the room.

"So where is Mullet and Pidgeo? I know ones probably sleeping in her lab and someone's lost on the training deck."

Kashi was bright and bubbly but her presence wasn't really well known for the others. Shiro looked like he wasn't really sure if she was playing games or something with the look he gave her. The others just wondering how she knew them by names. She knows all too well that shits hitting the fan and she's going to have to talk. Oh she's dredging it but it's gotta be done.

"Look I know I'm freaking you out a lit... a good bit here. But I'll answer whatever questions you have once Keith and Pidge are present. Alright?"

Kashi looked at Allura who nodded and the glancing at Shiro. She took the seat at the head of the table. She knows Allura sits there but she sits there anyway knowing that she's not going to complain. Coran walked over to the controls on the wall putting the speaker on. Quickly saying “Keith and Pidge come to the dining room right away.” It became an awkward silence. But shortly after Keith and Pidge both walked in the doorway. Kashi wanted to go and hug both of them but she settled for the small smilie she gave them.

Keith kept his eyes locked on her. Pidge just went by Shiro and sat next to him at the table. Keith went to his spot by Lance and Hunk sat next to Coran, Allura on the other side of Shiro.

Kashi closed her eyes. She was tired not from the run to the dining room. Just, tired in general she really didn't want to have this conversation but what has to be done, has to be done. Shiro broke the silence his voice was a wonderful sound to her.

"Well we're all here. You can't start whenever you're ready to. And if you want to wait until you've eaten something you can."

She let out a small chuckle, her eyes still closed. “ _Shiro always let people gather themselves before diving deep.  Well no point in dragging this shit out any longer than it already was._ ” Kashi had a mission and stuff to do and she needs to get started.

Kashi stands up from the table eyes still closed. Hand placed steady on the table, she took in a breath and opening her eyes. Putting her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face. “ _Let's get this show on the road._ ”

"My name is Kashi! And I'm from the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kashi and I have been keeping her under the radar for a while now so yea. Over time you will learn more about what happened in the future that lead to this but for now enjoy this until I can Finish Chapter 3. ALSO NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL HAVE ART IN THEM I WILL TRY THO!!! 
> 
> Please leave your thought in the Comments!


	2. Future Girl Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to know the new girl named Kashi and things take a turn that no one saw coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to nihilistninja for being a huge help with the editing.

"My names Kashi! And I'm from the future."  
  
Kashi looked at the blank expressions on the team's faces. _Great!_  
  
"Guys I'm not kidding."  
  
Kashi felt a little annoyed with this response. This makes things harder for her. _ugh. Again great._ Folding her arms over her chest still looking at them. To her superiors Keith stood up eyeing her. Trying to see if what she said was actually true.  She knows this tactic very well.  
  
"If you're really from the future fine. How do we know if you're on our side? That's what I want to know."  
  
Keith's face in his usual exasperation less scowl. She knew it come up, _oh well_ she thought. _Let's get the big shit out the way._  
  
"In my time I am the Green Paladin. My bayard." Kashi pulled her bayard out of nowhere like actual magic. Lance looked more interested now. She slid it over to Pidge on the table. Pidge kinda shocked she's replaced with her.  
  
"Oh don't worry, you're still alive Pidge. You just made so many mods for the castle no one knew how to use anything so you retired after green gave you her blessing. I mean you still fly green but it's like we both become the green paladins but I became the face of the green paladin on the posters and stuff."  
  
Kashi shrugged and looked at Pidge, her exasperation a mix of awe and horror. _Great I've scared the shit out her already way to go Kashi, way to go._ Kashi sighs and slaps her hand to her forehead. Keith still eyeing her and unmoving.  
  
"Well, if you have ideas for how I can prove I'm on your side then I'm all ears. Keith's giving me that look like I'm in trouble ( _again_ ) and it's killing me."  
  
Kashi cringed and looked away from Keith. She knew he'd probably not like it and make him probably not trust her more but it bothered her. She got that look way too many times for it not to be.  
  
Shiro just looked at her. His expression blank mix with wondering. Hunk just looked confused as always. Coran and Allura's questioning looks stabbing her more. At least Lance was still wondering how she pulled her bayard out of nowhere and just giving the ‘Lance is amazed’ look. This was not going as hoped or planed. Keith's gaze hasn't left her making her more uncomfortable.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Lance's voice cutting through the unsettling silent tension in the room. Eyes bright with whatever thought he had. This should be good Kashi thought to herself.  
  
"If she's the green paladin of the future let green be the judge. If green let's her pilot or whatever then she's on our side. Allura said it's something that can't be forced. So, it can't be lied about. So it's a sure way to know."  
  
Everyone now staring at Lance as he sits there proud of himself for his idea. It wasn't a bad one but would it actually work and if so what consequences would it have, was Kashis only concern.  
  
"I'm not sure if that'll work and I'm not sure We want to try. I mean do the bonds go thru time and space? And will that affect the bond Pidge has with green already? I mean it's up to Allura and Pidge but I'm against this idea." Hunks said without hardly any hesitation. Looking questioningly to Kashi then giving his attention to Allura then Pidge. Pidge was clearly in thought about it. But she stood up and looked Kashi in the eyes. If looks could kill Kashis would have been dead after Keith's glaring.  
  
"You said that in the future we shared bonds with green."  Kashi nodded without hesitation giving Pidge her full attention. Pidge continues, her tone of completely controlled sassy sarcasm that seemed to run in the Holt family.  
  
"If what you say it true then green should be willing to accept you for a pilot without me in the cockpit. If she does then that's proof enough that you are the future Green Paladin of Voltron and that you're on our side."  
  
Pidges exasperation was digging it's way into her as if to try reading her and finding hesitant or something to make her feel like she was lying. Kashi gave a shrug and nodded. "Okay I'm..." Pidge sharply cut her off and tossing Kashis bayard at her, Kashi catches it easily and looks at Pidge.  
  
"If green rejects you, we all do. You leave or you're our prisoner, your choice."  
  
At this point everyone is looking at Pidge with concern and flabbergasted that she made such a decision. Even Keith gave her a look through he quickly agreed.  
  
"Whatever works for you guys. I mean I'm here to help. Not cause problems and distrust. If green doesn't bond with me in this time then I'll be your prisoner and you can do whatever it is that you do with prisoners. Though we never had prisoners in my time so this will be a surprise to all of us."  Kashi put her hands on her hips standing as if she couldn't careless about if green took to her or not. Shiro stood up and put a hand on Pidges shoulder making her look up at him.  
  
"Alright let's do it. Let's take all the lions out and see how they all react. Allura?"  
Shiro turns to Allura looking for her approval. She thinks for a moment then nods in agreement. Everyone nods and the five paladins make their way to the lions. Coran and Allura walk with Kashi to the outside of the castle. It took longer for them to get out there. Once they were all outside, they were looking at green sitting close to the castle doors and the others sitting behind her. Pidge and the others paladins were standing near green.  
  
"Okay so how we doing this now?" Lance asking because no one really knew.  Pidge looking impatient snapping at Kashi quickly. "We'll get on with it!" Pidge yells and points to green. Kashi sheepishly grins and puts her hands up as to show surrender. Kashi pulls her bayard out of nowhere again and walks to green. To Kashis surprise and somewhat horror green puts up her forcefield coming way too close to her face. Kashi steps back and scowls at green.  
  
"What the hells your problem? That could have taken my nose off!"  
  
Kashi yells at green hands on her hips.  
  
"Is this about me painting you purple for Halloween or are you going to torture me for your amusement?"  
  
Kashi questioned green and green's head tilted to the side as if saying "maybe". _You lionass son of a bitch_. Kashi thought to herself while turning her head to glance at the others, Pidge looked pleased with green not letting her in the others still questioned when to stop her. Kashi was annoyed with green and decided to play dirty.  
  
"Fine. I see how it is." Kashi turning her back to green and pouting. "You don't like me anymore. I thought we were friends, we bonded. But clearly that means nothing to you now and you're not even happy to see me again. I know when I'm not wa..." Kashi was cut off with her being pushed over and greens chin laying on her lower half. Green not putting all her wait on her of course just pinning her there. Kashi leans on her elbows and twists her head to see greens eye and scowls.  
  
"This is how you show me love? Knocking me over in the dirt and pinning me here, helpless. Some friend you are."  
  
Green lifting her chin off her and putting her chin just at the ends of Kashi’s still bare feet. Greens tail wagging like a regular cat's would. Kashi sits up and glances to the others everyone kinda shocked at how green reacted and the fact that none of the of the other lions ever acted like real cats. Pidges mouth open in shock. Kashi snickers to herself and stands up. Putting her hands back on her hips and smiling a toothy smile.  Green opening her mouth.  
  
"Want to go for a spin Huh?"  
  
Greens eyes glowed brighter, Kashi knows what she's saying. Kashi gives a quick grin to the others before hopping in greens mouth and soon enough Kashi is in the cockpit. Kashi missed this feeling. Just a wonderful feeling you get when you're a paladin. The bond between the two is a great gift. Kashi puts her hands on the controls and closes her eyes. Seconds later she's seeing out of greens eyes. In a way Kashi feels like she's the lion walking on all fours and tail wagging. The others looked amazed as greens head moved like a real cat.  
  
When paladins sink into their bond with the lions they became more lifelike. Movements are more flexible and fluid. They never really saw how it looked from the outside when they managed to get this far in their bonds. It never lasted this long only for a second or two but she sank into it so quickly. At this point everyone knew that this was a paladin with years of experience and a national gift to be a pilot of Voltron.  
  
Green walked a little bit then started running before leaping into the air and flying into the sky. Flipping through the air with ease. Red and black turned their heads following green's over them. Allura was amazed unable to speak.  
  
"I've never seen the lions be flown like that. Not even the paladins before you went so deep into their lions like this. Amazing truly amazing." Coran said in awe looking at green. Pidge was shocked at this and almost fell over before Shiro caught her still looking at green.

* * *

  
  
Kashi was lost in the wonderful feel of flying with green. Feeling the rocks under greens paws becoming weightless getting into the air.  Feeling greens legs moving past the air.  
  
" _I am happy you have returned my friend_."  
  
Kashi knew that voice. Green was finally speaking to her. The wonderful purring in the back of her mind.    
  
"Awe you missed me. I knew you were messing with me earlier. That wasn't funny by the way."  
  
Kashi said jokingly to green, greens chuckles made Kashi smile all the more. This feeling was great, close to green again like this made Kashi feel comfortable and at ease with everything.  
  
" _Will you tell them the truth about who you are?_ "  
  
Greens question hit her like a rock, making her a little tense but she quickly relaxed with greens touch in her mind.  
  
"They can't know Ivy. Mom and Dad may make different decisions and that'll screw up the timeline more than it already is. And I just scared the shit out of Pidge letting her know I replaced her."  
  
Kashi hated that she really couldn't tell them the truth. But it would only make things worse, risking the fabrics of time that much isn't something she wants to do. Only if that was a last resort she'd tell them the truth about herself. Greens touch in her mind felt like she was placing her paw on her shoulder a very comforting gesture to her.  
  
" _You can fix what must be done in do time. For now enjoy the moments you have with your family in their youth. You can learn a lot from them. Please my Kashi do not fear to confide in me or any of the lions._ "  
  
Greens tone was firm and she clearly made this an order not a request. Kashi sighed knowing that green was right. Kashi had a bad habit of letting her emotions fester till it she breaks down even if no one else ever saw it. Greens touch around her made her tear up at the thoughts of her father and mother, she quickly forced herself to stop. Putting on a smile and thinking of green's words of wisdom. ' _Enjoy the moments you have with your family._ ' That's what she'll do no point in mourning over what right now has yet to happen. And she'll make sure it doesn't.  
  
"Your right Ivy! I'll make the most of what an amazing opportunity I've been given. I can finally see if Lance was the fighting master he said he was back in the day. Oh this is going to be great."  
  
Kashi couldn't help but be excited by this thought and quickly started talking green back to the ground green diving straight down. Kashi still deeply bonded with green could feel the rushing wind in her face. Green quickly putting on thrusters so they didn't smash into the ground and gently landed. Kashi feeling the ground through greens paws.  
  
Kashi opened her eyes the feeling of being a lion leaving her. Greens touch still with her even after a bond dive deep, green was still with her. Kashi knew this was proof enough she was telling the truth about her. She let go of the controls and stood up grabbing her bayard and making it disappear again(this was something all the paladins could do eventually after a few years. Though she'd let them find that out themselves). Leaving out greens open mouth Kashi hears greens purring in her mind.  
  
The team was staring at her with awe and Lance quickly came up to her putting an arm over her muscular shoulders with ease. Lance was still taller than her by at least an inch so wasn't that much of difference.  
  
"Holy shit girl you gotta teach me how to do that!"  
  
Lance said with a huge smile and tugging her back to the others still in shock. Kashi chuckled nervously, Hunk quickly picked up her and Lance. Kashi couldn't help but laugh with them. Pidge walked up to her and tugged her shirt.  
  
"I.... I can still pilot green, right?"  
  
Pidge stared at green then she glanced up at Kashi. Eyes clearly looking for a yes and nothing else. Kashi nodded her head and smiled at green.  
  
"Yea, you can. You just gotta make stronger bond with green. You do over the years and soon you'll do what I did. I mean I learned most my piloting from the three best pilots around. Don't worry you'll be great."  
  
Kashi putting her hand on her shoulder and then looking at Keith and Shiro. Both guys looking as if their mind is blown the best of hell face ever. Lance quickly butting in getting right into her face.  
  
"Let me guess, I was the best pilot out of us right!?  
  
Lance acting cocky and hit Keith in the arm with his elbow. Kashi questioned if she should tell them but letting them know this little detail wouldn't hurt anything.  
  
"Actually no, you're not even close. Pidge Shiro and Keith are the best pilots out of all of us and they are way better than me. So what I did was basically nothing. You're still a great pilot but we gotta give credit to the team's best members."  
  
Keith smiled at this and elbowed Lance who looked offended. Shiro looked a little embarrassed. He's a way too humble guy that has a hard time talking a complete but he blushes slightly then clears his throat.    
  
"Well, now we have no doubt that Kashi is on our side. But um... what now?"  
  
Shiro glanced around looked at the others Allura was still in pure shock but managed a small nod before quickly snapping herself out of her gaze. "Well Kashi you are a paladin of Voltron and I'm glad that we're able to meet you."  
  
Kashi really hates this about Allura she repeats the same things over and over again. Different words meaning the same damn thing. At this point Kashi felt herself blush a bit and quickly nodded her head with a little chuckle. "Thank you. Really it's not that big of a deal. I'm just here to fix somethings." Kashi smiled sheepishly.    
A loud rumble came from Kashis stomach.  
  
"Okay can I get dressed and fed please? I'm always starving after getting out of those damn pods."  
  
Everyone laughed and the five paladins made their way back to their lions to get them back in the hangar while Coran, Allura and Kashi went back inside the castle. Kashi going back to Shiro's room because that's where her clothes were.

* * *

 

Once the paladins had returned to the dining room, Kashi came yelling down the hall in a mad dash at them.  
  
"WHERE IS IT? Where is it? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO IT?"  
  
Kashish voice was frantic and she grabbed Shiro by the shirt and shook him violently repeating "WHERE IS MY STUFF? WHERE IS IT?"  
  
Keith placed his hand on her shoulder relaxing her instantly and she immediately stops shaking Shiro to death and looks at Keith wide eyes looking concerned mixed with the ' _I'm about to cry_ ' shine in her eyes.  
  
"Kashi, slow down. What are you looking for?"  
  
Keith said calmly and Kashi let go of Shiro and quickly grabbed Keith's shoulders.  
  
"My belt! What happened to my belt? My dagger was attached to it. And my other stuff my mother gave was in the pockets. WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!"  
  
Kashi was at the brink of tears. Her belt and dagger means a lot to her. She got them a while ago before this whole mess started. If anything happened to them Kashi would probably go nuts. Keith took a breath and looked Kashi in her eyes bigger than they usually should be, her hands shaking a little bit.  
  
"I have your belt and the dagger. I cleaned it up and sharpened it so it's good as new. They're in my room, we can get them right now. Just please calm down"  
  
Kashi sighed with relief knowing her things were safe and didn't fall off in the portal. Keith placed his hands over her still on his shoulder and gave her a smile. Kashi tensed up again and shook Keith while she spoke.  
  
"My crystal and RIM13! Are they with it I had somethings in the pockets! WHERE ARE THEY?"  
  
Her voice was frantic and Pidge chimed in tugging kashi's ripped jacket.  
  
"I have them in my lab. I tried figuring it out but nothing I did worked."  
  
Kashi sighed again with relief and she finally let go of Keith. Then once again tensed and lifted Pidge by her shoulders and shook her.    
  
"YOU DIDN'T BREAK IT! Did you break it?!"  
  
"No I didn't break it. I couldn't even open the damn thing."  
  
Pidge said quickly hoping she'd be put down. Kashi sighed once again and put Pidge down gently. Kashi felt better knowing that her stuff was still around and not broken. Keith placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. A rare moment when Keith smiles, a man of few words with a heart of gold. Kashi felt her heart clenching as she gave him a toothy grin back. She missed these moments with Keith, he always had a great smile when he did and the team valued these moments.  
  
"Alright, Pidge run and grab her stuff from your lab and Keith grab her belt."  
  
Shiro placed a hand on Kashi's shoulder and smiled. Kashi had a pain in her chest, and gave him a weak smile back at him.  
  
"I'll go with Keith and we'll be back in tick! Pidge don't break my stuff on your way back. You're a bit of a klutz!"  
  
Kashi said as she grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him in direction of the paladins wing of the castle waving her hand sarcastically at Pidge. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at her joke and Pidge ran  in the direction of her lab. Tripping before turning the corner and Kashi laughter was loud and could be heard from down the hall.  
  
Kashi and Keith made their way to his room for her belt, Kashi still holding his hand and Keith not protesting. Kashi basically dragged him to his room Keith had to quicken his pace to keep up with her. Kashi opened his door and dragged him in with her, she wasn't surprised by his room being mostly empty and dull. Kashi finally letting go of his hand and he went in the direction of a dresser opening the top drawer and pulled out her belt folded neatly.  
  
"Here I sharpened it and cleaned the blood off it."  
  
Keith said while he handed her the belt and she quickly put it on and adjusted it comfortably on her waist.  
  
"Thanks! I've been meaning to do that."  
  
Kashi pulled out her dagger still wrapped clean and sharpened. Keith leaned against the wall arms crossed looking at her. He wondered if asking his question now would be a better option or wait. He had her alone so it might be better than wait. Kashi could feel him eyeing her without looking at him still inspecting her dagger. She knows he wants to ask her something, what she didn't know.  
  
"You going to ask your questions now or just keep eyeing me?"  
  
Kashi's question make Keith jump a little and he quickly became hesitant. Kashi's snickers at him finally putting her dagger away and folding her arms over her chest and leaned her side on the wall Keith was leaning on. Keith looked away from her and felt flustered and nervous. Why'd he felt so intimidated by her kind attitude was beyond him. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, Kashis eyes following his moments.  
  
"It's not important. Let's get back to the others."  
  
Keith said while walking past Kashi to the door, Kashis voice made him stop in his footsteps.  
  
"Keith, what you have on your mind is important and I want to know. The others can wait a few ticks."  
  
Kashi gave him a toothy smile and stepped beside him. Keith took a breath before hitting the door closed and looking at her. He was tense and somewhat angry and upset at the same time.  
  
"The dagger. How'd you get it?"  
  
Kashi wasn't really surprised to this question. Somethings she knows they would probably ask and she'd give general answers that wouldn't mess up the timeline. Keith's question had a deeper meaning that Keith wanted an answer to.  
  
"To be honest, you gave it to me. You gave it to me as a gift for my first day of being an official paladin. You even wrapped it up in alien wrapping paper and put a green alien stuffed animal in the box with it on. I still had that alien, named her Period."  
  
Keith looked at her, he could see a sadness in her face regardless of the smile she had and in her tone of voice. Keith wasn't satisfied with her answer but accepted it for now. He could tell his question made her upset. And he honestly didn't want to hurt her more than she obviously already was.

  
"I'm dead in the future aren't I?"  
  
Kashi felt a little sick with his words, her smile faded and she couldn't look at him. She wanted to say yes but the truth was a different story.  
  
"I... I honestly can't answer that. When I left the castle was being attacked and you held them off so I could get to my mother. Then your comlink was damaged and I... I  d-didn't want to leave you behind like that. It just... I honestly don't know what happened to you."  
  
Kashi's tone was shaky, to Keith she sounded like she wanted to cry but forced it away. Kashi smiled at Keith and took both his hands in hers.  
  
"Anyway, it doesn't really matter. That future no longer exists."  
  
Kashi leaned her head down enough to have her forehead touching Keith's. Keith could feel his face getting warmer as her nose rested on his. He couldn't understand why she had made him blush. He never blushes and yet he didn't mind it. He closed his eyes like hers were and really enjoyed that moment.  
  
They stayed like that for a minute or so before Kashi pulling back and smiling. She wanted to hug him and never let go. She wanted to do that to all of them but sadly she couldn't. She couldn't let them get attached to her, she'll have to leave and then they'll figure out the rest after she's gone. To both their surprise Keith wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder or what he could. Keith really didn't know why he hugged her, it was like for him something that just happened that felt normal. Even if he hated hugs for her it wasn't the same he wanted to hug her forever and make sure whatever was bothering her she knew would all end okay. Why he felt this way he'd never know why.  
  
Kashi could feel the pain in her chest not from the hug but from her own thoughts and memories of her life. She put her arms around Keith's shoulders and let herself silently cry. She really missed them. She really missed her team, her friend, her parents, her whole family. She'd get them back. She'll give the universe another chance of peace and she'll do whatever she has to insure that future. Even if it means she loses her life to do so. Kashi at that last thought of dying squeezed Keith a little tighter and Keith squeezing back.  
  
Kashi let go of Keith after another minute and put on a big smile. Her eyes were still watery but she didn't care. Keith's face was red and Kashi only giggled and acted like she don't notice rubbing her hand on the top of his head meaning up his hair.  
  
"Come on Pidgeo probably made it back before we did."  
  
Kashi chuckled while grabbing Keith's hand again and dragged him with her. Keith kept pace with her this time and fixed his hair with his free hand on the way back to the dining room.

* * *

Keith and Kashi got back to the dining room and Pidge still hadn't come back yet.  Kashi took her seat just to mess with her when she did get back. She was sitting next to Shiro and she smiled at him. Hunk brought her a mug of what she knew would be ET hot chocolate. She took it and sipped on it. She got up again with her mug and stood by the closed doors of the dining room. No more than 10 seconds later Pidge came running in the room and tripping over her own feet only to be caught by Kashi's free hand. 

  
"Wha'd I say, klutz."  
  
Kashi chuckled and helped Pidge to her feet. Pidge glared at her and then shoved the box she had in her hand and walked to her seat next to Shiro bumping into the table before sitting down. Shiro put his hand on her shoulder and she somewhat relaxed. Kashi chuckled to herself and walked over to Keith who was sitting in his spot next to Lance. She put her mug down and opened the box, her crystal shard was still intact and her cube was still in one peace. Kashi put the crystal in her pocket and picked up the cube. It glowed a light purple before hovering and turning into a triangular shaped object. Pidge shot up and climbed up on the table to her.  
  
"ROVER!"  
  
Kashi smiled. "Rover M13, my personal design and creation. It's based off Rover 1."  
  
"Can I take a look at the workings?"  
  
"RIM, pull up your blueprints for your current model. And find the file for the original Rover please."  
  
Kashi asked RIM and seconds later a screen pulled up before Kashi and she quickly switch it from Japanese to English before sliding it to Pidge. Pidge eyes were huge with excitement, she could rebuild Rover finally. Kashi slid the other blueprint to her. Kashi's model was more advanced and had more functions than her original one. Pidge was impressed by her model this girl was a genius like herself.  
  
"RIM13 was my basic model he's really old but does the job. RM52 was a great model for combat but it got blown up so I rebooted older models."  
  
Kashi leaned on Keith's chair watching Pidge almost literally drooling over the blueprints. Kashi took the screens back and tapped something to get both blueprints on physical Altean tablets pads and handed them to Pidge.  
  
"Here both blueprints in English. You can probably make the Rover.2 if you leave out the hollow graphic spectres. You can install it later. Have a blast!"  
  
Kashi smiled at Pidge who looked at her and back at the tablets studying them. She carolled over back to her spot and climbed in her chair now fully wrapped in her new project. Shiro looking over her shoulder understanding nothing on screens.  
  
Hunk brought out the food and Kashi smiled and took the seat next to Keith smiling widely. She love Hunks cooking he makes the best tasting food from the strangest alien food. They ate and chatted about RIM and her other projects. The conversation was mostly Hunk, Pidge and Coran with Shiro and Keith asking clarification on things. Allura chimed in and decided to change the topic to something she wanted to know.  
  
"As much as I love hearing about your gadgets, I'd like to know why you're here. You said that you would answer our questions."  
  
Allura looking at her and her tone was calm but concerned. Kashi sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I did say that." Kashi's voice was low and sadness trickled in her tone. Kashi knew that she had to tell them why she went back in time but she really hated doing it. Shiro broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Yea, you said you're here to help us and to fix things. What are you helping us with and what do you have to fix?"  
  
Shiro getting straight to the point. His tone calm, that kinda calm where you don't know what they're thinking about. Kashi sighed again and leaned forward resting her arms on the table.  
  
"It's not a pleasant story. I can't tell you everything because I can't risk the fabric of space time anymore than I have to."  
  
Kashi knew that she was visibly uncomfortable talking about this. She tried keeping her hands from shaking on the table but she knew she failed when Keith placed his hand over her shaking ones. She took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Years into the future, we are faced with a threat that......" Kashi took a glance at Shiro the sharp pain in her chest making it kinda hard for her to breath. Keith's hand tightened on her's. She took another shaky breath.  
  
"The black lion was destroyed and... an-and we. We lost... Shiro that day. Things fell apart after that, we managed to hold out for about 6 months but... Without Voltron it was a lost cause. My mo.... My mentor Pidge managed to create a time machine that would allow us to go back in the past to change our future. It was called the Rebirth Project."  
  
The rooms silence was unsettling to say the least. She felt ill and she wanted to throw up but forced herself not to. Keith's hand still on her's, Kashi was still shaking but to the others they couldn't tell. Kashi took several deep breaths to keep herself together for everyone else's sake because if she had a break down it wouldn't help anything if nothing else make matters worse. She quickly regained her composure and continued.  
  
"We managed to get it operating enough to get me here."  
  
Everyone still silent drinking in her words and coming to terms that whatever happened it was too much for them. Keith hand was still firmly holding her still shaking ones.  
  
"So this threat destroys black and myself. We don't take down Zarkon."  
  
Shiros voice was dead of emotion Kashi shook her head though. She felt completely sick but she hid it.  
  
"No Zarkon isn't the one behind it. Regardless of that, what was left the team sent me back to fix the time stream and make sure things happen differently than what we called Our First Action."  
  
Kashi statement was based off fact. Only giving everything information for what is needed. The room was deathly silent, Kashi forcing her breathing to remain silent.  
  
"So what you're telling us is that we're all basically dead and we failed."  
  
Lance's question made everyone go wide eye. The possibility of dying was there but now they know they don't win in the end. Unlike all the hero cliches, they really don't win.  
  
"When I left, Keith and My mother were alive. We lost communication with Hank and Lance so I wouldn't call them living after that. I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but, it's what happens. And we managed to get information about how it happened and how we missed it. From that I can change events making things work in our favour and in theory reconstruct a better future for everyone."  
  
Kashi's voice was cold and painful. A sadness that she tried to hide but couldn't. At this point it sunk in to the others that Kashi was the key to successfully changing the future.  
  
"Kashi," Allura's voice was calm but had a small hesitation in it that made Kashi look her in they eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, how long do we have before.... T-this happens?"  
  
Kashi took in her words in and stiffened.  She forced herself not to shake enough that only her hands covered enough by Keith's was trembling at least out of sight. She pondered over telling them how long they had until it was over and her going back in time was in vain. She pulled out one of the castle control panels and looked up the current date with her left hand somewhat shaking as she wiped threw screens. Keith still had her other hand under his. Kashi's eyes widened as she read the date and released that she had a chance to do something that she always wanted to do for Lance. It was a couple months away but she knew she could manage it. She looked at everyone at the table and then looked down.    
  
"About.... for-forty years."  
  
Kashi muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Kashi didn't look at them but she knew their eyes were wider from her words. Keith's hand flinched a small bit on top of her right hand. Pidge made everyone jump a little as she slammed her hand on the table standing up as she did so. Kashi knew what was coming.  
  
"DO I EVER FIND MY FATHER AND BROTHER?!"  
  
Pidge made her voice sound as an order not a question. She wanted to know. Pidge needed to know if she'd die not knowing what their fate was. Pidge grew angry as Kashi left her gaze. Kashi sighed and looked Pidge right in the eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you that information. If you find them, you find them. If you don't then you don't. Dead or alive. It's not something that I can tell you."  
  
Kashi made her voice devoid of emotions. As cold and heartless as she needed it to be letting her know anything about her family would possibly negatively impact the timeline. Some things have to happen in order for others to take place. Pidge on the other hand didn't like this response and shot back at her quickly grabbing her bayard off her belt.  
  
"Tell me what happened my family. I know you know what happened to them!"  
  
Shiro quickly grabbing Pidge on the shoulder saying her name in a tone clearly meaning enough. Pidge couldn't hear anything her complete focus and attention where on Kashi. Kashi eyeing her back from the other side of the table. In a way Kashi wanted Pidge to make a move. Do something that they'd have to fight, Pidge was a great fighter a little secret Pidge kept to herself unless she needed to kick some ass. The others were  oblivious to her capabilities but not Kashi. An advantage of being from the future, she can push them to their limits and see what they are really capable of. Kashi got her wish when Pidge swung her lasso over to Kashi, Kashi kicking Keith's chair keeping both out of the way.  
  
Pidge shocked Shiro making him let go of her and she hoped on the table and jumping to the other side and flipping over the chair Kashi pushed her direction hitting Keith.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU KNOW! NOW!"  
  
Pidge yelled at Kashi while taking off her glasses and tossing them to the safety of the counter of the kitchen. Kashi just stood there eyeing Pidge, then smirked.  
  
"If you want to know so badly, fight me. If you win I'll tell you everything you want to know about your family's fate. No holding back on me, Katie."  
  
After hearing her real name Pidge snapped, lunging at Kashi and swinging her bayard to kill not wound. Kashi easily dogging all her attacks and flipping over the chair and pushed it hard in Pidge’s duration. Pidge used her whip to sling it at Shiro keeping him out the fight. Kashi was grinning like the mad hatter her eyes full of excitement over this fight. Keith reached out for Keith to trying to defuse the situation only to be flipped on the table and knocking onto Lance. Hunk hid under the table at this point scared shitless and crying. Allura was helping Shiro up clearly racking her brain trying to see how to resolve the matter.  
  
Pidge used her whip to throw chairs at Kashi not caring if it really hurt her or not. Kashi just defeated one chair with a kick and caught the other one. Pidge jumping on the table then the chair Kashi was holding swinging her bayard at Kashi as she flips the chair in her hand while Pidge falls off and dive rolls on the floor while getting her whip around Kashis leg and then tugging hard. Kashi keeping her balance on hopping on one leg and holding the chair, then tossing it in her direction only to miss and Pidge landing a good punch to Kashi’s lower abdomen. Kashi groaned and flipped backwards using her momentum to fling Pidge across the room. Pidge fell hard but got right back up in a fighting stance.  
  
Pidge again used the chair and threw it at Kashis who moved to the left while the chair moved past her. A knife flipped past her right Kashi seeing her reflection way too close before the knife was stuck in the wall.  
  
"Sloppy Katie, real sloppy. I expect better than this from you."  
  
Kashi made sure to mock her. Using her real name only added to Pidges temper. Kashi knew all the right buttons to push. She didn't like her now tossing knives though and thought it be best to get her out of the dining room. Kashi snagged Pidges whip on the next lash and whipped her into the wall. Pidge fell and got right back up Kashi however was at the doorway giving Pidge the best most aggravating cocky ass grin you'd ever see. This pissed off Pidge even more and she quickly followed Kashi out into the hallway. Kashi was close to the other end of the hall and used her foot to stop the rolling chair and kicked it out they way. Pidge ran full on and lunges another chair at her, Kashi flipped back and rolled to the left going down the hall to the room where the paladin's armour was kept. Shiro and Keith were running down the hall after them both yelling stop and that's enough. Kashi got to the room first and quickly grabbed the red Paladin shield bracelet and then the black one as it they were the closest to her. Quickly putting on the red on and running out the room to the next hallway with Pidge right on her tail. Kashi got to formal entrance area. Big space with little to nothing for Pidge to use as a projectile. Jumped to the banister of the stairs and watched Pidge run in the room panting a little but clearly still up to a fight.  
  
"ALL YOUR DOING IS RUNNING! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO MY FATHER AND BROTHER!!"  
  
"Language Katie! What happens if you have children, and they here that language they'll pick it up and not give a shit."  
  
"Enough! Tell me what you know! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? TELL ME!"  
  
"Naaa! I kinda like watching you suffer. It's kinda a guilty pleasure."  
  
"What you say bitch?!"  
  
Kashi grins again and tosses the bracelet to Pidge, catching it in her left hand almost dropping it. Kashi made her bayard appear, a sword formed in green purple glow. Her sword was longer than Keith's and more basic. Single edge blade that could pass for a katana if not for the handle. Pidge turned on the shield and took a defensive stance and took a step back. Kashi flipped off the banisters and landed on the shield with both feet making Pidge pinned under the shield. Pidge used her bayard to shock the shield making her lose her balance as Pidge pushed off her feet. Kashi flipped over taking down her shield and taking a fighting stance, Pidge got up and lunged at her with her bayard. Kashi blocked with her forearm and hit her with the blunt of her sword to her side, Pidge winced and then was slung over the floor.  
  
Keith and Shiro standing at the doorway watching it all not sure what to do to stop them. Kashi was clearly batting her and had no intention of actually hurting her. Pidge on the other hand was out for blood. She loves her family and not knowing what happened to them even with someone from the future that could easily tell her if she failed or regain her family really pissed her off. Kashi knew and it killed her that she wasn't getting the information she requested.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!"  
  
Pidge yelled as she tossed her bayard and shield in Shiro and Keith's direction going into a fighting stance on the balls of her feet. Kashi did the same but her fighting stance was cocky and sloppy looking. Pidge grinning and cocking her head to the left and right.  
  
"And you called me sloppy."  
  
Pidge jumped and kicked at her,  
Kashi blocking her with her forearms. They spared both fighting for win, both landing blows that banged both of them up to the bleeding point. Pidge even used Kashis dagger against her and stabbed her arm and leg before she disarmed her giving a slash to Pidges thigh. Everyone was at the doorway watching, why they didn't stop it was probably because they'd just get used in the fight against the other. Pidge got one up on Kashi and ended up on top of her Kashis dagger at her throat. Pidge had won.  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
Pidge yelled pushing the dagger harder on Kashis neck close to drawing blood. Kashi only chuckled making Pidge pull back a little.  
  
"This wouldn't be the first time I've had a knife to my throat."  
  
In a blur to Pidge she was slammed face down both arms pinned behind her back by Kashi's knee, the other one was pinning her legs unable to move. Kashi pulled her hair forcing Pidges head backwards and held her dagger at her throat now.  
  
"I yield."  
  
Pidge gave in, she lost and now she was starting to feel the pain of the fight after her thigh throbbing from the cut. Kashi got off her and helped her up. Everyone now gathering around them.  
  
"What the hell you two! That was completely unnecessary and both of you are hurt."  
  
Shiros tone was angry mixed with concern. Pidge quickly shoved a hand in his direction and he looked and her surprised.  
  
"I started it. And she finished it. This was a good training opportunity to test my capabilities on a very high skilled opponent. Better I find my limits on her than a Galra soldier who will cut my throat open without the wisecracks in between. So do not lecture me about it! Coran wrap my leg up so I don't get blood all over my lab."  
  
Pidges comment made everyone look in shock at her as we walked away with a little limp in her injured leg and she picked up her bayard and walked out of the room. Coran looked at allura and then quickly followed her. The rest glanced at Kashi as she spoke.  
  
"You guys need improvements in your fighting. You leave yourself open too much and it's sloppy most the time. I'll work on individual training sessions for each of you. You guys gotta step up your game."  
  
"Kashi that was completely unnecessary and you could have defused her without fighting and injuring the both of you."  
  
Shiro shot back in his father/leader mix. Kashi just shook her head and eyed them all coldly, her golden brown eyes held a coldness.  
  
"You don't get it do you? I come from a future where you're basically all dead. Regardless of what you say, you all are dead. That's because of the choices you made without me here. If she didn't fight me she wouldn't have an insensitive to push herself more. She knows how to fight but she has to do better and use her anger wisely in any fight."  
  
Everyone looked disturbed at her blunt wording. She was right they were dead in the future. And that made all of them feel sick to the stomach. They had to do better.  
  
"I'm here to change the future, and that means I have to change the past. Anything that I do that may seem strange is me changing thing. That was me changing her fighting style and strategy, so she doesn't almost die in my arms, again."  
  
Her words made everyone go wide eyed and breathing shifts from person to person. Shiro looked like he wanted to throw up. And Kashis sarcasm before leaving the room after making her bayard come to her like Thor does his hammer before it disappeared didn't help.  
  
"Spoilers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I am writing chapter 4 as i said I am hoping to get it out in a week but well see  
> please leave me comments of your thoughts and what you think of Kashi.  
> you can follow me on my tumblr @thehawaiianqueenpersonalblog if your want you can ask me questions in my inbox about this if you have anything to add  
> Chapter 4 coming soon  
> sorry no pictures this time :(


	3. In Front of  Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more you know about Kashi, the more you get attached, even if you don't know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to nihilistninja for being a huge help with the editing.

Pidge didn't say anything to Coran while walking to the infirmary. She was pissed. She lost the opportunity of a lifetime, to know the fate of her family. How had she let it slip away so easily? She hated that cocky bitch. Everything about her was cocky: the way she fought, the way she flew Green, and the way she acted.

Well, that maybe an exaggeration on her part. Pidge thought she was a nice person-- just dealing with a great deal of stress.

Kashi had been through God knows what and basically lost everything along with her mother by now. Pidge could relate to losing family. Kashi basically came here dead and still survived. But Kashi was a better paladin than her. And that made Pidge want to scream.

Kashi knew she could win. That's why she made that damn deal. Kashi knew her from the future. She called Pidge a mentor, and she knew her real name. Pidge wasn't going by Katie anymore. If people who knew her by that name-- like her family and Shiro- still called her that, then fine. But she wouldn't just tell a complete stranger her real name.

The only way Kashi might have known that is if she or someone else (like Shiro or Matt) told her. Pidge stopped and thought that if Kashi knew her real name than that fight was for another reason and Kashi played her completely.

"Sneaky bitch you are."

Coran looked concerned for the young paladin.

"What did you say, Pidge?"

Pidge looked at him with a content smile.

"She played me. She knows how to get under your skin enough to make you lost in their own anger. She can take you down from the inside out using your own self against you. Kashi is a great fighter, in more ways than one. I can learn a lot from her."

Coran was little taken back by her sudden change in mood, but he didn't press it.

"To be honest I think we'll all learn a lot from her. She's a gifted Paladin. Just like yourself."  Coran said as he took her glasses out of his jacket pocket and handed them over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nodding, Pidge smiled and took her glasses and put them on.

They continued to the infirmary to patch Pidge up.

* * *

Cleaning the dining room wasn't a fun task. The chair-dented walls would take the whole day to fix. Green goop was smeared on the floor along with broken glass scattered here and there. Hunk cleaned the kitchen while Shiro and Lance picked up chairs from the hallway and putting them back at the table. Allura cleaned what she could when she wasn't too distracted by Kashi's words lingering in her mind.

_“That was me changing her fighting style and strategy, so she doesn't almost die in my arms again."_

Allura felt a shiver down her spine from the thought.

_'What does she mean? Pidge dies. Or almost does.'_

Allura was concerned. Pidge was like a sister to her, and the idea of Pidge being so badly hurt didn't sit well with her. Pidge was smart and good with technology but she was so small. She could get hurt from any number of things.

"What do you think happened? I-in the future, I mean."

Lance's question made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at him. His hand was clenching the back of a chair, usually tan knuckles now white.

"Something happened. I mean if Pidge is gonna get hurt really badly and... and... and.... What do we do to make sure she doesn't?"

"We don't do anything. We act the same as we normally would and let Kashi do her job."  Keith's voice made them all turn towards the doorway. Keith walked casually to the knife in the metal wall and pulled it out with a little effort. He sat it on a hover tray, before walking by Lance and Shiro.

"I hate to say this, but he's right,” Shiro said. “Kashi is here to fix things. We're not supposed to spend our time wondering what happens and how to prevent it. Kashi will make changes as she sees fit."

Shiro's statement made everyone uncomfortable. The fact that they couldn't do much to change their future was unsettling. They felt helpless, relying on the future green paladin. They didn't even know anything besides her name and that she was on the team. If something happened to her then everything would go to hell and they would be back to square one.

"Still, there's gotta be something."

Lance never got a response. They all just let it go and finished cleaning up the mess in unsettling silence.

* * *

Kashi walked slower than usual in the hall to the training room. She was angry but definitely not at Pidge; just angry in general, angry about everything. Her arm stung from Pidge cutting her, but it wasn't bleeding that much. She knew she should have stayed and helped clean up from the fight, but she couldn't let them spend that much time with her.

The team couldn't get emotionally attached to Kashi for any reason. It would affect their decision making if she was ever in real danger and they tried to save her. Specifically Keith, who was impulsive and never thought about what he was doing until something went wrong.

Kashi could only spend time with them if it was necessary, observing and figuring out what moments would need changing. She would probably have to spend time with them to gain more trust if something caused her to have to pilot a lion or, if everything went wrong (which for them is more often than not), form Voltron. She'd have to choose her moves wisely to keep the timeline for collapsing. Thank the stars her moment with Keith didn't cause immediate problems, although it still could have repercussions later on.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting back her headache while walking in the training room. Kashi pitched her jacket by the room’s control panel on the wall. She called the lowest level bot to start with, not bothering to waste time resetting the controls for her preferred settings on the Gladiators.

Kashi spent the next couple hours in the training room fighting the bots one after the other with only her hands. It wasn't pleasant or easy: the metal was hard and if you hit them the wrong way you'd break your knuckles, something she'd done often in her early years of training (mostly because she didn't listen). In Kashi's mind if an Altean child could do it then so could she, regardless of the fact Alteans were physically more durable than humans.

She did make sure she could hold her own if weapons weren't an option, something her favorite fighting teacher taught her at a very young age. _Block the bot’s attacks with your forearms, land hits in the joints and break whatever you can. Don't let it grab you, you'll get something broken. Keep it away from vital organs, keep your eyes on the robot at all times. Use your surroundings to your advantage. Don't fight if you don't have to. Running away from a fight might be what saves your life in the end._

Kashi went on and on, the words of her teacher lingered in her mind until someone came in and turned off the simulator. Kashi turned to see Keith and gave him warm smile as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the sidelines of the training deck next to hers.

"Can I join you?" Keith asked, walking over to Kashi with his hand in his pockets his usual expressionless face. Kashi nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"A worthy opponent. Don't you dare hold back on me, mullet."

Kashi bowed in what Keith assumed was the “Open Handed” bow that Shiro sometimes did before they sparred. He copied her like he did with Shiro even though he had no idea why they really did it. Kashi got into a fighting stance, different than what she used for Pidge a couple hours ago. It was lower: more stable and controlled. she looked like she wasn't showing off this time.

Keith noticed this and went into his usual fighting stance. Kashi bounced on the balls of her feet, watching him to see what he'd do. Keith made the first move, swinging with his left, Kashi blocked with her right forearm. She hit him in the side with her left fist making him fall back.

Keith clumsily flipped backwards and almost lost his balance before catching himself, only to have his feet kicked from under him, falling flat on his back. Kashi pinned him down with her knee on his chest and both hands pinned to the sides of his head quicker than he had time to progress. Kashi chuckled and pulled him up to his feet in a swift motion. Keith was still in shock from how she managed to take him down so quickly. Usually he'd take down Lance in about thirty seconds and Shiro he got twice after about half an hour. She took him down within a thirty seconds margin without even really trying. ‘ _What the hell is this girl? A real ninja or something_?’ Keith thought to himself as Kashi started talking.

"Come on, Keith, I know you can do better. Don't leave your side open when you punch. Also don't flip unless you have to, you'll keep more energy than way. Also don't be scared to hit in the face or chest, or use any other cheap shots to keep yourself alive. You and your team's survival is top priority, so hit me with your best shot."

Keith took her advice and got back into a fighting stance. Kashi followed with yet another different fighting stance, keeping her hands close together, clearly defensive.

Keith felt like he was fighting Shiro. Her height was close to his, and her body was layered in muscles.  She clearly was holding back on him, which made her a bigger hypocrite than Lance. She was able to jump, flip and kick the dining room chairs easily. Keith knew Shiro couldn't do that and he definitely couldn't do that (without breaking something anyway), so she was more advanced than them in fighting skills.

When Keith chose to kick out with a left to her head, she blocked while he hit her leg, getting her on the floor. What he wasn't expecting was Kashi grabbing his boot and tugging it halfway off while dodging his kick completely.

He fell to the floor, pulled his boot back on and lunged at her before jump kicking at her again. Kashi let Keith hit her in the forearm with his foot, so he knew she was holding back and letting him get his turn in taking her down.

Keith got some good hits in; her right side was weaker so she was favoring her left. He could have pinned her if she felt the on the kick to her abdomen if she didn't flip to her feet. He tried doing that kick again but Kashi blocked him and flung him around effortlessly. Kashi got him on the floor yet again this time with her boot on his chest, keeping him there. Even with the struggles underneath her boot he couldn't move her.

 _'What is she made out of, stone?'_ Keith thought to himself as Kashi pulled him up again and pinned him against the closest wall.

Keith tried to wiggle his way out of her firm grip on both his wrists on one of her hands, the other holding his back against the wall. He could see she was kinda bored with him. He wasn't even a challenge and yet she was giggling, amused at his struggling. She let him up off the wall and pushed him away. Keith got back into a fighting stance and kept going, determined to get her at least once.

They fought for a while, Keith panting and sweat dripping from his bangs, his long hair stuck to the back of his neck. Kashi, on the other hand, was sweating less than him regardless from her hours prior and wasn't panting like Keith was. She was breathing somewhat normal in spite of unnecessary flips, punches, and kicks. Keith couldn't understand how she was managing it, he tried taking the deep breaths she was but it didn't have the same effect it did on her.

‘ _She needs to teach me whatever breathing technique she's using._ ’ Keith thought to himself as he dodged one of her hits, and taking another one as she kicked him in the side and giggled as he fell back a bit. _‘Again with the damn giggling! What is she, a sadist or something?_ ’

She let him make a few moves, studying his patterns, then quickly grabbed the next punch he threw and flipped him, pinning him to the ground. Her grip wasn’t too tight but it was strong as hell; he couldn't break out of it. Keith just gave up at this point and relaxed into the floor. His body was sore from her beating on him regardless of how much she held back. He'd get her, just not today. Kashi let go of him immediately as he stopped struggling and from her perspective limp under her. _'Shit, did I hurt him??'_

"Keith, you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Keith saw an opportunity for a cheap shot and took it. He quickly swung his leg, hitting the back of Kashi's knee, knocking her over, and quickly wrapped his legs around her neck, putting her in a lock. Kashi, a bit surprised, just glared at him while holding his leg enough from her neck to keep him from choking her.

"Cheap shot."  Kashi glared at Keith who smirked at her. Of course, both burst into laughter for a minute before Lance walked on deck and made a child like noise.

"You guys have rooms for this kinky shit, you know," Lance said while wiggling his eyebrows and walking closer.

Keith and Kashi exchanged looks and turned to Lance, who froze. Before Lance had time to do anything both had tackled him to the ground. With only Keith lying on his back, he could have probably made a better effort to escape, but Kashi was on Shiro's order and her muscle weight alone kept him from getting free. Keith ruffled Lance’s hair, and Kashi laughed.

When Pidge came in she looked surprised at their laughter, especially Keith's bright exasperation with Lance in the room. It was an odd sight.

"Hey, Pidge!"  Keith's tone was bubbling and happy. Pidge had never heard Keith so happy. It was a pleasant sight.

"Dinner’s ready, and we sent..."

"SHIT! I FORGOT!" Lance cut Pidge off, still under Kashi and Keith.

They released him and got up themselves. Kashi pulled Lance up like a shopping bag with one hand under his upper arm. Lance was shocked at her strength. Keith's voice broke Lance’s train of thoughts on Kashi's strength.

"Lance! Why didn't you say something earlier?"  A grinning Keith grumbled. Kashi snorted, making Keith and Pidge grin.

"Well, I forgot after you two tackled me."  Lance folded his arms over his chest. Kashi pushed him forward. Keith tossed her jacket over before leaving the room followed by Lance, who was hit hard in the arm by Pidge as he went by her. Pidge grabbed Kashi's wrist on the way by, making Kashi stop and look at her.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier; my actions weren't the smartest. I let my anger control me. And I really wanted to you know what happened to my father and brother. I mean it's not like I'm incapable of controlling my anger and... I'm beginning to ramble."

Kashi smiled and nodded and placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

"My point is I’m sorry for earlier. I was also wondering if you could help me with my fighting.” Pidge said. “I clearly need improvement, and I probably should have started training when we got here like Keith did."

Smiling, Kashi nodded. "I'd be happy to train with you, but start with Keith. He's not as big as me, and you have to master fighting against a guy his size before you get to the bigger opponents like Hunk, Shiro, and me. Though we can mix it up with me, Keith and, Shiro. We don't really have to worry about Hunk’s size until after you get some basic forms and training and…. I'm beginning to ramble."

Pidge snorted and nodded, cocking her eyebrow up and shifted her glasses. “Rambling is a sign of genius!” Pidge said jokingly.

Kashi snorted.

“Shhh don't let Lance hear that, he'll never shut up.”

“We could always cut out his tongue; I don't think anyone would mind.”

Both cracked up laughing, making their way to the dining room. Lance and Keith started bickering over nothing, as usual. Kashi smiled at them making asses out themselves. Pidge only sighed and walked beside Kashi.

Once they got there, Hunk was still getting setting the table. He had put the food in warmers, so nothing would get cold.

"Let me give you a hand, Hunk.” Kashi said with a big toothy smile, as she took a tray out his hand and walked to the table. Hunk grabbed another dish and followed her.

"Thanks! I love the help!" Hunk said happily as they placed the food on the table.

Hunk went back into the kitchen; Kashi was about to follow when Allura's voice caught her attention.

"Oh! Kashi!"

Allura stood from her chair, fiddling with a pocket on her dress while walking to her.

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot about this."

Allura handed Kashi the burnt, ripped and bloodstained photo, or what was left of it.

"It was with your things when you got here and I thought you might want it back. We couldn't fix it, but you still might like to have it."

Allura's voice sounded distant to Kashi. Faint laughter and smiles quickly flashed in her mind. Kashi forced a smile and hid her discomfort in the moment well.

"Thanks, it's alright."

Kashi took the photo and lit the edge on fire from the stove. She watched the paper burn quickly into ashes falling in the sink next to the stove.

"Probably for the best."

Kashi turned around and smiled, walking out the kitchen to stand by Keith and Shiro at the counter. Lance turned his chair to look at Kashi, with his hand on his chin and legs crossed.  

"We can still ask you questions about the future, right?"

Lance's question wasn't a surprise to her but she nodded and leaned against the counter, folding her arms over her chest. Lance smiled and cleared his throat.

"This is an important question, answer honestly. Who's your favorite paladin?"

Without hesitation or warning Kashi picked up Keith bride style and laughed at his confusion as he quickly grabbed her shoulders to keep him from falling regardless of her strong grip on him.

"KEITH! My favorite is Keith!"

Lance looked offended by her answer. Shiro was giggling at Keith, who was red faced and clearly wanted to be put down.

Kashi chuckled and walked over to Lance and plopped Keith in his lap laughing as she went to take a seat next to Keith's chair aside Lance.

"Klance everyone! For all your shipping needs!"

Everyone started laughing and took their seats. Pidge yelled "It's canon!", and Allura smiled smugly. Keith quickly pulled himself out of Lance's lap and took his usual spot with a contagious smile. Lance's and Keith's blushes didn't go unnoticed and Kashi's perfect one liners only made their blushes deeper.

Dinner was full of simple questions which Kashi answered. Most were about her and her life, what it was like being the newest member of the team. Some questions were about their families, and Kashi could only tell them that they'd have to find out themselves. It was infinitely more peaceful than breakfast; even Keith was smiling and laughing along with them, instead of leaving as soon as he finished as usual. They sat around the table until well after the after dinner cleaning was done.

Allura gave Kashi the spare bedroom by Pidge's room, in Allura's personal wing of the castle. Kashi seemed to always get this room but she didn't mind. Surprisingly, it looked the same as in the future. Same pillows. Same blankets in purple, black and Altean blue. Same walk in closet that Allura had filled with clothes for Kashi. Kashi noted the green paladin uniform in that fancy pod that held it at the back of her closet. That was new.

Not like she actually used the uniform. It was basically a skin tight suit with a crop top and thigh high boots. In all honesty, Kashi hated the damn thing for years and tried multiple times to change the design with Allura shooting down every single one of them. So eventually she just boycotted the uniform completely and made custom items she could and did wear 24/7.

Kashi checked the bathroom and of course it was the same, with the fancy Altean sink with hovering trays holding towels and soap. Fancy space toilet that was off in the corner with hovering toilet paper holder. A shower and tub on the other side of the room. Kashi looked in the cabinets and under the sink, seeing that it was all empty other than the cleaning supplies and extra towels.

“Looks like I'll have to make a flatiron. Again.”  Kashi muttered to herself while looking at the Altean clothes washer was in the wall behind a panel.  Everyone loved this thing; it cleaned your clothes in minutes and even folded them nicely once it was done. Kashi took off her jacket and really hated that it had been cleaned. Her father's scent was clearly gone and Kashi hated that.

"Oh well, should probably get some sleep.  Castle lights don't go out for another couple hours. But I need to plan and probably other things. Ugh."

Kashi was talking to herself but heard her door open and peeked around the corner of the bathroom to see RIM floating to her. Kashi went back to hanging up her jacket on a bathroom hook and grabbed the toothbrush, sliding it under the toothpaste dispenser on the wall by the mirror.

"RIM, you still have my laptop or am I going to have to make that too?"

Kashi asked her robotic friend while brushing her teeth. RIM beeped and glowed, finally flashing green before depositing her laptop on the empty hover tray with a flash. Kashi smiled at RIM, who beeped happily, and opened the laptop one handed while brushing her teeth.

Kashi spent the night going through data and making plans on her computer until artificial morning mode of the castle came on. Sleep was only good when you were dead, which she was trying to prevent.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler but not. Dude to the past couple weeks (Nov 8 you know why) this got put on hold. Also I'm working out another AU fic for Klance but I'm going to work on this first promise. I'm sorry for the wait.
> 
> A little over 4k words  
> it's kinda short I'm sorry (╥﹏╥)


End file.
